


Temptation

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Midnight Secrets Series - Wolff Ryp
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Kendra has a dream in which Revell appears...
Relationships: Kendra/Revell





	Temptation

Kendra looked up, she had heard a ringing sound, and saw a light in the corner of her room.  
Fireflies of light that moved and formed into a man with golden blonde hair.  
He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She could not tear her eyes away from him. 

She was filled with a desire and longing so strong that she did not know what to do.  
He smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking. He seemed familiar in some way.  
Kendra tried to remember if they had met before but nothing came to mind. 

The man took a step closer to her and suddenly Kendra wanted to step into his arms, which she did.  
He put his arms around her and she could not help but feel how muscular he was through the fabric of their clothes.  
His face was close to her neck and when he breathed she could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her shudder with pleasure.  
He must have noticed her reaction because she could feel his lips forming into a smile. 

He kissed her neck and Kendra moaned in response. It felt so good.  
She knew there was something she should remember but right now she was too turned on to care. Kendra could not resist him. 

She lifted his chin so that he would look up at her and licked her lips, causing him to smile again. He bent forward and kissed her.  
She had never been kissed this way before. It was not the same as when she and Neil had kissed. Not even close.  
He had never made her feel this way. 

As their kiss deepened, she parted her lips and he stroked his tongue against hers, making her moan.  
He tasted so good. She could not get enough of him. She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her. 

As he stopped kissing her, Kendra could not help but to release a sound of disappointment. Why did he stop? 

”Kendra”, he whispered softly. 

”Stop talking." Kendra said and put her finger against his lips.

She could still feel his kiss and wanted to feel his lips against her own again.  
She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

His hands brushed against her sides while they kissed, following a path from her shoulders to her stomach, brushing against her breasts along the way, causing her nipples to harden.  
Tension was also starting to gather in another place.

”Touch me, please.” She begged. She didn’t care at the moment that she was begging, all she knew was that she needed more. 

He obliged her by opening the buttons of her jeans and sliding a hand into her underwear causing her to gasp.  
He alternated between moving his hand against her clit in circles and pressing his thumb against it. Kendra mewled in response.  
Then when she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore he pushed one finger inside of her, which he drew back and forth, making her breaths quicken. 

She was close. It was getting harder to breathe. She was starting to feel lightheaded.  
She had never experienced pleasure like this before. It was almost too much, too intense.  
Just as she was about to reach her peak, she heard a noise, at first she tried to ignore it but it wouldn’t go away.

A few seconds later she woke up, gasping, looking around her room wildly.  
There was nothing there but a strange warmth that lingered and a fading light. But it happened so fast she was wasn’t sure if she had imagined it.  
It had only been a dream. It wasn’t real. It made her feel both relieved and disappointed at the same time.


End file.
